1. Field of the Invention
Aerodynamic flying toys with circular, disc-like, or ringlike shapes are commonly utilized in games in which players toss them into the air, with a spinning motion, as a form of sport or recreation.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior flying toys in the field, are capable of only a very limited range of aerial maneuvers and therefore offer the player very limited possibilities as to the manner of throwing motions that will produce a stable and predictable flight.
Disc-type toys, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 to Headrick, are often unstable in slight and difficult to control. Lacking apertures through which the fingers can grasp, they are often difficult to catch. Their flight range is very limited in distance, due to excessive aerodynamic drag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,029 to Thompson et al., attempts were made to improve the aerodynamic performance of circular flying toys by attaching a many sided centrally located body to the circular base. This centrally located body provides a secondary gyroscopic action around the vertical axis, while acting as a centrally located airfoil to create lift by interrupting the airflow. However, the resulting extra weight limits the flight possibilities of the device.
Ring-type toys, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,822 to Rodgers, offer generally improved stability in flight and, having an opening for the hand, are easy to catch, but, like the other prior flying toys, they provide only a very limited range of flight possibilities.
Until now, all attempts to improve the lateral stability of flying toys have resulted in a more limited range of aerial maneuvers, by limiting the tendency of flying toys to roll over in flight.
The primary object of prior flying toys is to achieve a stable, long range flight when tossed in a backhand manner, with a spinning motion. These flying toys were designed so that the device remains essentially parallel to the ground throughout the flight; none of these prior devices has the capability to perform extraordinary aerial maneuvers which incorporate the controlled and predictable use of rollover, when tossed in specific unusual ways. Therefore, the play value of such toys is limited to a narrow range which does not allow the players much variation or challenge.